


Кто говорит?

by fish4l



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Happy Ending, Het, Magical Realism, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, POV First Person, Retelling, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: "У меня зазвонил телефон..."Старый сюжет на новый лад.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Корнею Ивановичу Чуковскому за "Телефон".

Квартира была дешевой. Если честно, она сдавалась просто даром. Какие-то пятнадцать тысяч за большую чистую однушку на предпоследнем, тринадцатом этаже в “башне”, в десяти минутах медленным шагом от метро. И это был единственный подходящий мне вариант.

— В чем подвох? — спросил я риэлтора, разглядывая фото квартиры на её айпаде.

— Там хозяйка, — та замялась, и я поднял глаза. — Странная. Она сама жильцов выбирает, строго очень, — тут мне показалось, что риэлтор прошептала “ведьма”. — Так что я ничего не обещаю.

— Ведьма? — переспросил я на всякий случай.

— Комиссия не возвращается! — и риэлтор выдернула у меня из рук айпад. — Не подойдешь хозяйке — приходи, посмотрим еще.

— Все ясно, спасибо, — буркнул я и отправился на встречу с нечистой силой.

“И ничего не ведьма, — подумал я, разглядывая крупную высокую женщину в старомодном халате с яркими цветами. — Даже на Бабу-ягу не похожа”. Я улыбнулся, но хозяйка посмотрела на меня неожиданно строгим взглядом и обронила вместо приветствия:

— Годишься. Но спрятаться не пытайся.

Я обрадовался и такому приему, пропустив намек мимо ушей. Квартира мне действительно понравилась по фотографиям, тринадцатый этаж не смущал, а цена была просто идеальной. Не говоря уже о том, что другого варианта у меня не было, а переезжать надо было срочно.

Хозяйка протянула мне одну из двух одинаковых связок и бумажку.

— Ключи вот. Деньги будешь переводить десятого на эту карточку.

Приятно познакомиться, Ядвига Петровна…

— За порядком следи сам, я тебе не маменька. Руки, надеюсь, из правильного места. Показания по смс кидай, номер тут написала.

Я кивнул.

— Телефон не отключай.

— Я всегда на связи.

— Не сотовый, дубина, — я так давно не слышал, чтобы мобильник называли сотовым, что даже не обиделся на “дубину”. — В квартире не отключай, городской там.

— Понял. А трубку брать, если звонить будет? Что сказать?

— Бери, если хочешь, — Ядвига Петровна вдруг усмехнулась, и я понял, почему риэлтор назвала ее ведьмой. Глаза у нее как-то загорелись азартно, а во рту блеснули золотые зубы.

— Так что говорить?

— “Алло”!

И она закрыла передо мной дверь.

Квартира оказалась даже лучше, чем я представлял: большие окна выходили на запад, и первый же вечер я провел сидя на подоконнике и бездумно пялясь на закат. Надо было забрать вещи со старого адреса, составить список покупок, продумать кучу мелочей, а все, что я мог делать, — это греть руки о кружку с чаем и наблюдать, как медленно солнце прячется между высотками на той стороне Москвы-реки. Прямо под окнами был небольшой парк, в нем быстро сгустились тени, а потом зажглись несколько фонарей — будто составляя собой какой-то знак или букву. Я долго смотрел в темноту парка, а потом упал спать на диван прямо в одежде, укрывшись курткой. Мне ничего не снилось.

Утро не было добрым — тело ломило, изо рта воняло, а чай, найденный вчера на кухне, вчера же и кончился. В квартире ничего не было — ни зубной пасты, ни геля для душа, так что я наспех умылся прохладной водой и вытерся хозяйским полотенцем, найденным на дне шкафа. Добежал до метро за пять минут, нырнул в привычную толпу и наконец почувствовал себя лучше. Пришлось взять отгул, дел предстояло немало. Отпустили легко: последние пару месяцев я торчал в офисе допоздна. Перевез на такси кучу собранного второпях барахла, бросил его посреди коридора и ушел исследовать окрестности. Поблизости нашлась “Пятерочка”, пара магазинов попроще и даже маленький овощной рынок, около которого стояли бабушки с цветами. Мне показалось, что людей на улице маловато, даже для полудня.

Засучив рукава, я с тоской принялся разбирать покупки и вещи, собранные пару часов назад. Ноутбук перебрался на широкий подоконник, шмотки были грудой свалены в шкафу, мыльно-рыльное — на полке в ванной. На холодильник я прикрепил магнитом фото. Магнит был дурацкий, но она так смеялась, когда мы его увидели в лавке: кот с бокалом и надпись “Мое сердце за мерло!”, — что я купил его не задумываясь. Фото тоже было дурацкое — селфи с колеса обозрения. Ей было страшно, она вцепилась в меня и пыталась улыбаться в камеру. Ветер взлохматил ей волосы, и улыбка вышла беспомощная и нежная. Этот снимок и магнит — единственное, что осталось у меня от нее, так сказать, материального, не считать же за материальное гигабайты фоток и переписку в чатах. Я сомневался, брать ли снимок с собой, но не удержался, хоть мне и показалось, что это плохая примета. Впрочем, выкинуть его все равно не поднималась рука.

Пока я медитировал перед холодильником, раскладывая продукты, раздался тихий глухой звук. Через пару секунд он повторился, и до меня дошло. Звонил телефон, городской, тот самый, который можно было брать, если хочется. Я подумал, что нет, я пока не готов. И звонок стих. Это было не так уж хорошо, потому что на видных местах телефона не было, и мне пришлось обыскать половину квартиры, чтобы найти его. Он был спрятан в диван под хозяйские подушки и одеяла, поэтому звук был таким глухим и еле слышным. Дисковый аппарат — я даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел такую древность — выглядел новым, хотя и слегка поцарапанным. В прозрачное окошко была вложена бумажка: наверное, обычно на ней писали свой номер. Тут же было выведено просто “Телефон” — крупными печатными буквами дрожащей, неуверенной рукой. Я поставил аппарат на подоконник рядом с ноутбуком, налил свежего чая и уставился в окно. Телефон больше не звонил.

Новая жизнь наладилась как-то сразу. Днем я отбывал повинность на нелюбимой, но вполне денежной работе, вечерами сидел на подоконнике с ноутбуком и втыкал то в сериал, то в какую-нибудь игру. Одному было проще, никто не пилил за пельмени и покупные салаты. Впрочем, я однажды напрягся и пожарил курицу по рецепту из интернета. Потом забил и снова перешел на еду из столовой. Стиралка стирала, посудомойка раз в два дня мыла чашки с тарелками, а смахнуть пыль, пока она не собралась в клубки, не занимало много времени. Иногда я поднимал трубку и слушал гудок. Я не чувствовал себя одиноким, хотя мне некому было звонить — обязательный отчет раз в неделю родителям не считался. Мне было любопытно, почему телефон спрятали в диван, почему квартира сдавалась так дешево и годился ли я только на то, чтобы снимать ее. Но ответов никто не давал, поэтому я погрузился в рутину, заодно старательно отгоняя от себя мысли о том, почему я так поспешно сбежал со старой квартиры. Сбежал и сбежал, перемен захотелось.

* * *

Лето подходило к концу, я уже дважды переводил деньги Ядвиге Петровне, пока однажды вечером наконец не раздался звонок. На этот раз он был громким и резким, от неожиданности я уронил на пол кружку — к счастью, пустую. Колебался до третьего сигнала, но любопытство победило. Я поднял трубку:

— Алло!

Шумело и свистело так, что ничего не было слышно.

— Алло, кто говорит?

Помехи внезапно исчезли, и я услышал четкий ответ:

— Семен, это Семен.

— Что вам надо?

— Купите, пожалуйста, шоколада. Пять-шесть плиток, только не “Альпен гольд”, умоляю. Просто темный или молочный шоколад без добавок. Деньги я вам сразу же отдам. Пожалуйста.

Я ошарашенно молчал. Выйти до “Пятерочки” мне ничего не стоило, как и купить несколько плиток, не обеднею. Но почему шоколад? Телефон работает, чтобы кто-то мог заказать еду? Почему этот Семен сам не купит? Миллион вопросов, а я молча дышал в трубку.

— Пожалуйста.

— Только шоколад? Я правильно понял?

— Пожалуйста, — в голосе послышалась мольба, и я сдался.

— Через пятнадцать минут… — я не успел договорить, как собеседник добавил:

— Жду у вашего подъезда.

В трубке послышались короткие гудки.

Я натянул куртку и вышел. Был поздний вечер, в парке уже зажгли фонари, ярко светились витрины “Пятерочки”, но на границе света тени казались гуще. На улице никого не было: на лавочке не сидели подростки, из парка не доносился собачий лай. Даже светящихся окон в доме, казалось, было меньше обычного. Я медленно шел из магазина и чувствовал себя придурком. Пакет я не купил, и нести в руках несколько плиток шоколада — я взял “Линдт”, “Риттер спорт” и зачем-то “Бабаевский”, купившись на немыслимые проценты содержания какао, — было как-то по-детски. “На работе положу к чаю", — подумал я, не увидев никого у подъезда. Под козырьком было совсем темно. Я подождал для верности несколько минут и потянулся было за ключом, когда из тени вдруг появился человек. Высокий, метра под два ростом, сутулый и почти лысый, в очках в старомодной оправе. Он выглядел на полтинник, а еще чем-то напоминал не то ученого, не то инженера из старого советского фильма, только вместо лабораторного халата на нем была потрепанная ветровка не по размеру. Я молча протянул плитки. На его лице в свете фонаря мелькнула такое болезненное наслаждение, будто он получил самый лучший на свете подарок.

— Спасибо, — невнятно пробормотал он, одним движением разорвал упаковку и прижал “Линдт” к носу. Глубоко вдохнул шоколадный запах, и я увидел, как расширились его зрачки. — Вы не представляете, как я вам благодарен. Простите, не представился. Семен.

Я пожал прохладную руку.

— Я вам должен, вот, возьмите, — он протянул мне купюру, в которой я с трудом опознал десять долларов непривычного образца.

— Зачем? Этого много, — я не знал, что сказать. Я ничего не понимал.

— Оставьте себе, — он сжал мою руку. — Вы так помогли!

Семен повернулся в угол, будто пытаясь пройти сквозь стену.

— Погодите. Вы можете мне объяснить... хоть что-нибудь?

— Простите, мой друг. Не сегодня. Но обязательно. Я вас найду. Обязательно. Спасибо, — он говорил быстро и отрывисто, продолжая прижимать плитку к лицу; остальные веером торчали из кармана его ветровки. За моей спиной что-то громко щелкнуло, я развернулся, а когда повернулся назад, Семена уже не было. Он не мог пройти в подъезд и не мог проскочить мимо меня на дорожку. Он словно растворился в тени козырька. Я так устал удивляться, что пожал плечами, вытащил из кармана “Сникерс” и пошел к лифту. Никогда не понимал, что хорошего в темном шоколаде.

Семен объявился несколько дней спустя. К тому времени я основательно покопался в интернете, зарегистрировался на паре форумов по городскому фольклору и скачал десяток книг — от Панова до почему-то “Греческих мифов”. Заодно выяснил, что про парк около дома ходили дурные слухи. Нет, там никого не убили, даже ограблений никогда не было — это-то и считалось подозрительным. Раньше я не интересовался мифами и фэнтези, да и вообще читал мало, не нравились мне книги. Если уметь искать, в интернете информации больше и она не размазана она на двести страниц каких-то размышлений. Хотя как раз на форумах порой с трудом сквозь обсуждения продирался, вот уж где воды и оффтопа больше, чем в любой книге.

Умение ходить по теням приписывали только вампирам. Но Семен походил на него, как я на балерину. И о любви вампиров к шоколаду нигде не упоминалось. Любопытно.

Десятка долларов тоже была непростой, тридцать четвертого года выпуска, ее можно было отнести в банк и поменять. Я не стал, спрятал в кошелек как талисман.

Как и в первый раз, Семен ждал меня у подъезда. Я протянул ему припрятанный “Риттер спорт”, он разломил упаковку посередине, подцепил кончиком пальца шоколадную крошку и поднес к носу.

— Спасибо. Балуете меня, — он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Взятку даю, — рассмеялся я, и Семен тоже улыбнулся.

— Я и так расскажу. Это же такая радость, что телефон снова работает. Я нашим, кого знаю, весточку шепнул. Так что приготовьтесь, будут звонки.

— И всем будет нужен шоколад?

— Нет, конечно. Я не знаю, кому что потребуется. Расходы вам компенсируют, не переживайте. И ничего не попросят такого, — он замялся.

— Физического? — очень обтекаемо сформулировал я, не найдя подходящего слова.

— Да, — Семен твердо кивнул. — От вас ничего физического. Купить, найти, организовать. Вы справитесь.

— А вам только шоколад и никакой крови?

Он смутился, а потом широко улыбнулся. Я смог рассмотреть, что клыки слегка великоваты.

— Догадались? Как нам с вами повезло, а!

— Можно и так сказать. Только не понимаю, зачем он вам, — меня грызло любопытство, и я хотел узнать хоть один ответ.

Семен прикрыл глаза и еще раз вдохнул сладкий запах.

— Мы давно перешли на донорскую кровь. Она… Нет, совсем не суррогат, вкусная, питательная. Но не радует. Все-таки люди редко сдают кровь от желания поделиться, чаще — если необходимо помочь или по требованию. Шоколад же — чистое, сконцентрированное наслаждение. Этой плитки, — он взмахнул рукой, — мне хватит на пару месяцев.

Мне стало стыдно.

— Хотите, я вам еще куплю?

— Нет, что вы, — он решительно замотал головой.

Я неуверенно предположил:

— Боитесь подсесть?

Семен расхохотался.

— Вы же не боитесь подсесть на соль? Конечно, кто-то любит пресную пищу, кто-то — посолонее, но никто не будет есть соль ложками. Это просто добавка.

— А почему вы не можете купить сами?

— Помните правило? Мы можем зайти только туда, куда нас пригласили.

— Например, Красный крест? — предположил я наугад.

— Да, ночлежки. Некоторые церкви. Больницы.

Мысль о бездомных вампирах меня шокировала. Видимо, на моем лице что-то отразилось, и Семен начал меня утешать:

— Не переживайте за нас. Все не так плохо.

— Семен, вам есть где жить? — я был готов пригласить его домой, хотя мне было не по себе от этой мысли.

— Есть, не беспокойтесь. Я вполне комфортно устроен. Не зовите к себе без острой необходимости.

— Я…

— Еще раз повторю, не переживайте за нас. Мы о себе позаботимся, а если нет... — он улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Мне пора. Ждите, телефон зазвонит.

Семен исчез в ближайшей тени, а я остался переваривать новости о бомжах-вампирах. О бессмертных бомжах-вампирах, если я правильно помнил.

* * *

Телефон и правда зазвонил через четыре дня, часов в десять вечера, и отвлек меня от прохождения новой игрушки. Впрочем, разговора не вышло: из трубки раздавалось рычание и фырканье, ни единого звука нормальной человеческой речи. Я почти сразу повесил трубку: мне показалось, что я знаю, в чем дело. Быстро залез в сеть и убедился — была ночь полнолуния. Раз что-то потребовалось вампирам, следовало ждать просьб и от оборотней, почему нет. Было бы любопытно посмотреть.

Наверное, рычавшему незнакомцу нужна была одежда, и я бросил в пакет старые джинсы и растянутый свитер. Запасной обуви у меня не нашлось, но в глубине шкафа лежали неизвестно чьи шерстяные носки размера так сорок шестого, я кинул их сверху. Посидел с кружкой чая на подоконнике, как обычно разглядывая парк. В этот раз там не горели фонари, только два, у входа. В темноте не было видно даже собачников с их привычным вечерним обходом. Только ветер не то шумел, не то выл среди деревьев. Под эти звуки я и заснул, неплохая оказалась колыбельная.

Ранним утром, еще в сумерках, я оделся потеплее, подхватил пакет и двинулся в парк. Честно говоря, я опять чувствовал себя идиотом: шел на встречу с предполагаемым оборотнем с пакетом ношеной одежды. На центральной аллее никого не было видно, я был готов уже двинуться глубже, но справа от меня зашуршали кусты. Пугаться было поздно, но мне стало не по себе: в кустах явно возился кто-то крупный.

— Я тут, — я выдохнул, — одежду принес. На скамейку положу, хорошо?

В кустах хрустнуло, я чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.

— Извините, обуви нет, только носки, — я торопливо плюхнул пакет на край скамейки и развернулся к выходу.

— Шерстяные? — рыкнули из кустов.

— Да.

Забавный вопрос.

Из кустов больше не доносилось ни звука, и я быстрым шагом двинулся к выходу из парка. “Белье забыл, идиот", — отругал я себя и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как очень волосатый рослый голый мужчина пытается влезть в мои джинсы. Мы встретились глазами, он испуганно отбросил явно неподходящие ему штаны и нырнул в кусты за скамейкой. Сверкнули ягодицы. “Ну хоть свитер до колен натянет, — философски подумал я и заржал. — Да и носки точно подойдут".

— Носки справные, — первое, что сказал оборотень, когда позвонил вечером. — Свитер задницу прикрыл, и полно.

— Без обид? — я не знал, расстраиваться или смеяться.

— Конечно, паря, какие обиды! Ты догадался, что делать надо. Наш человек, — он хохотнул.

— А ты кто?

— Медведь я. Один из Медведей тут остался. Волки, сволочи, друг другу помогают, а мне гадят по мелочи. Одежду вот обоссали, пришлось тебя беспокоить. Спасибо, выручил.

— Такая работа, — неожиданно для себя ответил я. — Звони, если что.

— Дык да, в полнолуние точно, — он еще раз хохотнул и повесил трубку.

Но задолго до полнолуния позвонил тот, кого я ждал меньше всего. Гномов ждал, хоббитов, эльфов. А позвонил единорог.

— Алло, кто говорит?

— Роман. Будем знакомы, — звонивший был явно молод и, кажется, немного пьян. — Фейсбук есть? Инстаграм? Ну хоть ютуб под рукой?

— Фейсбук, — я послушно откинул крышку ноутбука.

— Ищи — Рома Юникорн.

Я засомневался — и в том, правильно ли я расслышал, и в том, стоит ли вообще искать.

— Нашел? Это я. Как тебе?

С вороха фоток на меня смотрел парень лет восемнадцати, яркий блондин с волосами до плеч. Модель — судя по выпяченным губам и влажному взгляду исподлобья.

— Хорош, правда? Посмотри последние фоточки, я там в джинсах — это для магазина одного, а где в коже — это для обувщиков. Как получилось, а? Фотограф — зайка!

В тот момент я был готов поверить и в заек с камерой. Почему нет? Под бесконечный треп я автоматически продолжал листать фейсбук, а Роман смотрел на меня глубоким призывным взглядом с десятков одинаковых фото.

— На неделе я в Прагу лечу, там будем рекламу снимать, что-то готическое. А ты был в Праге?

— Нет, — удалось мне вставить слово.

— Привезу тебе магнитик, — и он продолжил нести какую-то чушь про съемки, самолеты, перелеты и гостиницы. У меня окончательно зарябило в глазах, я не рассчитал силу и громко хлопнул крышкой ноута.

— А, я вот зачем звоню, — Роман резко сменил тон на деловой. — Номер своей карты скажи, переведу тебе денег на шмотки для Медведя. Купишь ему комплект, он скажет размер. Просто держи наготове на всякий случай. За шоколад надо?

Я ответил, что нет. Рома выдержал паузу:

— Ты, конечно, не девственник, но с тобой легко. Сработаемся.

— Извини за бестактность, — до меня наконец дошло, что значит “Юникорн”. — Но говорят, что модельный бизнес… Он весь через постель. Как ты, ну… Делаешь карьеру?

— Я талантлив, — мне показалось, что он гордо вскинул голову. — Я чертовски талантлив.

Спросить, где он прячет рог, я так никогда и не решился. А магнит он действительно привез, и не только из Праги. Я быстро привык, что Роман избегает прикосновений, старался не причинять ему неудобства и держался поодаль. Кажется, он был мне благодарен, хотя никогда и не говорил об этом.

Собственно, после звонка Ромы все как-то и завертелось. Телефон звонил не так уж часто — раз или два в неделю, но просьбы были странные. Гремлины потребовали книг по тяжелому машиностроению — пришлось записаться в техническую библиотеку и хорошенько прошерстить интернет. Пару томов удалось прикупить у букинистов, остальные печатать в салоне у метро: электронные версии никак не подходили. Шустрые парни оказались, выглядели как подростки: невысокие, всегда в джинсах и черных толстовках с капюшоном, а кроссовки белые. Вели себя нагло и заносчиво, после встречи с ними пришлось отдавать в ремонт мобильник. “Они пошутили",— извинялся потом Рома. — "Больше не будут”.

Был забавный звонок от банши. Ни много ни мало, ей потребовалось свидание с Витасом. Я чуть не оглох, пока по буквам записывал имя, потом гуглил, что за чувак. Вокал оценил, хотя до банши ему было далеко. Решил записать ей диск, Рома как-то подсуетился со своими связями, и в студии в записи еще немного задрали верха. Этот эксклюзив и вручил симпатичной толстушке с длинными черными волосами. Она застенчиво смотрела из-под челки и благодарила громким шепотом, так, что уши у меня основательно заложило. Я спросил, как она справляется в обычной жизни. Оказалось, что притворяется немой, а разговаривать ездит за город, пару раз в месяц. Я решил ей еще Иму Сумак записать, да забыл.

Кому-то были нужны перчатки из лайки — черт, я всерьез подумал, что речь идет о собаке и долго ругался в трубку. Когда я достал перчатки, передавать их пришлось через Романа, заказчик сильно был на меня обижен. Так и не узнал, кому они понадобились.

Рома был единственным, с кем я имел обратную связь и, кажется, кто в этой компании зарабатывал деньги. Впрочем, возможно, он просто рулил финансами. Мы почти сразу обменялись номерами, но разговоров по делу вели не так уж и много: Рома просто обожал трепаться ни о чем часами. Откуда у него при таком-то графике работы было на это время, я даже не пытался понять. Иногда в его болтовне мелькали действительно интересные вещи. Например, я узнал, где Семен взял ту десятку баксов. Он сохранил ее из прошлой жизни, носил с собой восемьдесят лет и без сожаления отдал мне, когда решил, что так будет правильно. Иметь доллары в тридцатых… Я засомневался, был ли Семен вообще русским. Впрочем, в его нынешнем состоянии национальность явно не имела значения.

Рассказал Рома и байку о вампирах. В девяностые нашлись среди них смельчаки, прикинулись свидетелями Иеговы и пошли по квартирам, жилье искать. Дверь им открывали тогда часто; пускали к себе — редко, но бывало; пару раз даже удалось уболтать и поселиться. Но однажды им открыла православная бабушка и с криком “Ироды окаянные!” плеснула святой водой и крестом осенила, чтобы наверняка. Досталось вампирам, к счастью, не фатально. Потом бабушка стала звездой РЕН-ТВ, а парни по домам больше не ходили.

Медведь звонил редко, но как-то поднял меня звонком на рассвете в выходной:

— Кто?..

— Да я это. Слышь, такое дело. Ветеринар нужен, — на заднем фоне слышалось жалобное поскуливание.

— Кому? — я аж проснулся. — Тебе?

— Нет, я умный, мне свезло. Тут отраву кинули, на собак. Ну, Щеночек один и того. Сожрал. Желудок промыть надо.

— А утро же… — растерялся я. — Он не может?..

— Не. Плохо ему. Понятно, что человеку дать проблеваться, да и все, но Щенок испугался очень и не может обернуться. Поможешь?

В этот момент я уже гуглил круглосуточные ветеринарки и с мобильника набирал такси.

— От парка вас заберу, ага?

— Ждем.

Нам повезло: и клиника была неподалеку; и таксист поднял цену только вдвое за провоз на заднем сиденье огромной собаки, которую постоянно тошнило; и врач оказался небрезгливым и спокойным. Желудок промыли, все обошлось. А у Медведя появилась привычка передавать мне привет от Щенка.

Вот уж от кого не ожидал услышать звонок, так это от кентавров. Мне казалось, что эти ребята — точно вымысел. Нет, жили на отшибе в деревнях. Особо наглые устраивались в конную полицию и даже в Кремлевский полк, кто-то с реконструкторами работал. Так вот, деревенским обувь потребовалась и ватники, зима была близко. Одежду быстро нашел, с обувью пришлось повозиться — с копыт все сваливалось. Заказал у какой-то артели партию детских валенок, отлично подошли.

Пока отвозил заказ, так и не догадался, как они глаза отводили. Я точно видел кентавра, а прохожие — человека на лошади. Может, в этом и была моя “годность” — отличать людей от... не совсем людей? Я и правда со временем наловчился вычислять их в толпе. К моему удивлению, встречал не так уж редко — пару раз в день точно. А ведь были и те, кого я не мог вычислить. С виду — обычные люди, кровь с клыков не капает, рога не растут, хвост из-под одежды не торчит. Медведь жаловался, что спину застудил; Рома — что его личный гример замуж собралась и он с ней теперь работать не сможет; Семен — что ищут новый дом, а накануне зимы это дело непростое.

И моя жизнь вошла в колею. Работа, “Пятерочка”, душ, простой холостяцкий ужин и дежурство на телефоне — примерно с восьми до двенадцати; поиски в интернете и крепкий сон. Звонками меня будили редко. Как-то в шесть утра замучили расспросами о бане, пришлось спросонья гуглить какую-то справочную. Сто двадцать пять, я зачем-то запомнил короткий номер. Вечно в голове всякий мусор застревает. В общем, я стал немного разбираться в букинистике и антиквариате, стал завсегдатаем пары десятков форумов с различной тематикой и перестал скучать. Мне и думать иногда было некогда, а вспоминать и тосковать тем более.


	2. Chapter 2

Телефон никогда не звонил по ночам. Кем бы ни были мои странные собеседники, мой сон они берегли. Но как-то в середине декабря телефон зазвонил в неурочное время — в четыре утра. Был вторник, через пару часов мне надо было вставать на работу, и я, укрывшись с головой одеялом, считал трели. Вылезать не хотелось, а звонившему явно что-то было нужно, так что после десятого сигнала я сдался.

— Алло? — прохрипел я в трубку.

— Мне нужно... тепло? — голос был робкий и сомневающийся, я мгновенно узнал его. — Мне холодно, — уже тверже.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — я собрался с силами. — Повесьте, пожалуйста, трубку.

— Мне нужно тепло. Мне холодно. Я хочу согреться, — на том конце провода продолжали что-то лепетать, но я уже нажал отбой.

Через минуту телефон зазвонил снова. Я взял подушку и одеяло и ушел в ванную, кое-как свернулся калачиком на полу и закрыл глаза. Это абсолютно точно была она. И что теперь делать?

Последний раз я видел ее за день до того, как нашел эту квартиру. А еще раньше — на ее похоронах.

Мы прожили вместе четыре неплохих года: познакомились на работе, как-то быстро сошлись и съехались. Снимать квартиру вместе было дешевле. Если позволяли финансы, путешествовали, если нет — сидели дома каждый за своим ноутбуком. Ссорились, конечно, но в основном из-за быта — чья очередь мыть посуду, почему я не вытер за собой крошки, а она — воду в душе. Про свадьбу и детей не думали особо, плыли по течению. Казалось, все успеем.

Ее и еще пару человек сбил на переходе стритрейсер. Не успел затормозить на красный, и машину занесло. Она погибла на месте, остальные выжили.

Похороны и пару недель после помню плохо. Спать все время хотелось, я ложился и смотрел в потолок. Там дергались тени, складывались то в знаки, то в буквы, мне казалось, что в них есть смысл. Потом я включал свет, тени исчезали, и на потолке я будто видел нашу с ней жизнь — как кино на белой простыне. Ссоры наши мелкие, секс, утреннюю суету, вечерние посиделки. Когда надоедало, я щелкал выключателем, и тени приходили снова.

Потом я очухался немного, собрал ее вещи — все, что посчитал нужным, — и отдал родителям; прибрался, поменял зачем-то замки и стал жить дальше. Ну как стал: теням не верил больше и кино на потолке не смотрел, только фотки на ноуте. Спал плохо, к доктору сходил даже — таблеток отсыпали щедро, но мне не хотелось.

В общем, жил и жил, а однажды пришел с работы, дверь открыл, а посередине комнаты стояла она. В красном пальто, в котором в тот день была, когда ее сбили. Стояла и оглядывалась по сторонам:

— Ой, ты тут все поменял, так хорошо стало.

Я молчал, слов не было никаких, а она:

— Пойду чай поставлю, так горячего хочется, — и пальто сбросила на кресло.

Щелкнула кнопка. Не помню, как я сделал два шага до двери. На кухне было пусто, чайник шипел — вода едва закрывала донышко. Я его выключил и обернулся. Пальто на кресле не было. И ее не было.

Она появлялась время от времени, мне не удалось понять закономерность: то два раза в неделю, то ни одного. Всегда только когда я был дома. Перекладывала вещи, включала горячую воду, оставляла свет. Первое время я боялся подходить близко, потом решился если не дотронуться, то хотя бы в шаге постоять, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Не получалось, она тут же отходила или исчезала, не подпускала к себе близко. Разговорить ее тоже не получалось:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— А где моя кофта, та, зеленая? Я замерзла.

— Нет кофты, родителям твоим отдал.

— Зачем им, маме мала будет.

— А тебе зачем?

— Холодно мне. Пойду в душ.

Когда в очередной визит она включила газ, чтобы погреть над ним руки, я струсил и обратился к риэлтору. Дальше все понеслось — переезд, телефон, новая жизнь. Но она все-таки нашла меня снова.

Утром я позвонил Роману и путанно объяснил, что случилось. Он молчал недолго:

— Бывает.

— И что мне делать?

Мне показалось, что он пожал плечами:

— Дать ей, что она хочет.

— Тепла она хочет.

— Вот и дай ей тепло, — Роман был спокоен, а я взбесился.

— Как? Она умерла! Мне могилу поджечь? Одеяло туда принести? Выкопать тело и обнять?

— Я не знаю, — Рома вдруг устало выдохнул. — Правда не знаю. У Семена спроси, может, он что подскажет. Я тоже наведу справки. Жди звонка.

Я от злости швырнул мобильник на диван. В голову лезли всякие страшилки. Она знает номер телефона, она придет за мной. Она нашла меня. Дальше по всем законам жанра я умру. Умирать не хотелось.

Рабочий день я просто не запомнил. Семен позвонил сразу, как я вошел домой:

— Простите, ничем не могу… Мы слышали о таком, но… Только выполнить ее просьбу. Вы всегда знаете, как помочь… — он говорил и говорил, но я слышал только одно — “нет”.

— Спасибо, Семен. Шоколада пока не надо? Боюсь, мне сейчас может быть не до того.

— Что вы, у нас благодаря вам большие запасы. Берегите себя, все образуется.

Роман был более лаконичен:

— Сходи на старую квартиру, узнай, все ли там в порядке.

— Зачем?

— Ну, — он замялся, — просто сходи.

— Понятно, что ничего не понятно, — и тут я решился спросить: — Откуда она звонила?

— Не знаю, — он вздохнул. — Сходи на квартиру, никто из нас все равно не сможет.

К счастью, ночью телефон молчал. Я не спал, сидел на подоконнике и разглядывал парк. Близилось полнолуние, и мне казалось, что Медведь гуляет в парке пока еще человеком; я пытался его разглядеть сверху. Мне было страшно. Намного страшнее, чем при первой встрече с тем же Медведем или когда я понял, кто такой Семен. Они выглядели и вели себя как люди, она же совершенно точно больше не была человеком. Наверняка и они не знали, что с ней делать, но и Роман и остальные пытались как-то поддержать меня, и я это оценил. С другой стороны, на этой квартире свет клином не сошелся, и я вполне мог позволить себе поменять жилье еще раз. Может быть, больше она меня не найдет. Но бросить дежурства на телефоне я не мог — они стали частью моей жизни, у меня появились друзья и какое-никакое хобби. Я уговаривал себя, спорил сам с собой вслух и вырубился под утро. Последней ясной мыслью была та, что дважды мы с ней уже встретились, третья встреча будет решающей. Это же волшебное число.

Проснулся я через два часа и, невыспавшийся, побрел на работу. Там меня посчитали больным — видок, видимо, был еще тот — и отправили домой лечиться. Домой я не поехал, а двинулся на старую квартиру. Там все было в порядке, никаких привидений и шалостей с кранами. На мои осторожные расспросы новые жильцы пожимали плечами и мотали головой. Я вернулся домой, лег в кровать, но сна не было. Запросить распечатку вызовов на станции? Но мне не дадут, надо просить Ядвигу Петровну. Отключить телефон? Нельзя, я обещал. Завалить его подушками и спать в ванной? Я хмыкнул. Так себе перспектива, но на первое время сгодится. Хуже всего было, что меня самого знобило — то ли от недостатка сна, то ли от нервов. Я закутался в одеяло, накрылся сверху пледом и забылся тревожным сном.

Меня разбудил Медведь:

— Ты извини, — начал он.

— Да ладно, — я сразу понял, что новостей нет, и обрадовался, что просьб, кажется, тоже не будет.

— Мы ищем, — твердо сказал он. — Нехорошо это, что девочка вернулась. Неправильно.

— Ага, — чуть не расхохотался я, — да кто бы говорил!

Медведь выждал, пока я выскажусь.

— Слушай, я понимаю, — он и правда понимал, я это чувствовал. — В нашем мире не настолько много чудного, поверь. Да, мы — оборотни, кровососы, лошади однорогие — но мы из плоти и крови. С нами можно договориться, нас можно понять.

— Ты как Семен заговорил, — улыбнулся я.

Медведь хмыкнул:

— Скажешь тоже, — и зачастил как обычно. — Если в необычное время звонок — не бери. Роману смс скинь. И дрыхни больше. Боюсь, она тебя изводить будет, — он вздохнул. — От Щенка привет.

— И ему, — но Медведь уже повесил трубку.

Провидец чертов. Она доставала. Телефон начинал звонить в три часа ночи и, не переставая, звонил до пяти. Прятать аппарат в диван, туда, где его нашел, я не стал. Просто клал сверху подушку, сам уходил в ванную, но никогда не засыпал, а слушал и слушал бесконечные трели. Скидывал Роману смски, лежал, пялясь в пустой белый потолок, и ни о чем не думал. Днем мне тоже не спалось, я дергался на каждый звук, ждал новостей. Вечерами по очереди звонили Медведь и Семен, что-то рассказывали, просили какие-то мелочи — на пару кликов мышкой. В общем, удачно создавали иллюзию того, что жизнь продолжается. На работе я взял отпуск.

— Семен, — спросил я как-то из любопытства, — А у вас книги есть какие-то свои? Или старожилы?

— Книг нет, — он вздохнул. — А легенды и сказки — есть, конечно.

— Похожие на наши?

— На человеческие? Во многом. Люди учат детей выживать, и мы тоже.

— А Роман… Он один такой?

Семен засмеялся.

— И да и нет. Есть еще единороги, не перевелись. А такой уникальный — конечно, один-единственный. По доброй воле они не любят с людьми дело иметь.

— А телефон?

— Таких маяков хватает. С годами, правда, тухнут, но потом могут и разгореться. Ты отличный смотритель, твой маяк ярко горит.

— Маяк?

— А что, аналогия не нравится?

— Да ничего так…

После этих бесед тревога отступала, и я быстро засыпал. Снились мне рукописные книги из выделанной кожи со странными рисунками — то ли луна кровавая, то ли кровь ровными круглыми пятнами; седые волки-оборотни, лежащие у костра; кентавры в кожаных куртках с бейсбольными битами; сладкоголосые певички-сирены в коротких блестящих платьях; и над всем этим — далекий свет маяка. Или свет из окна квартиры на тринадцатом этаже, кто его во сне разберет.

День с ночью я окончательно перепутал, кофе пил постоянно, энергетики. Трясло меня то ли от страха, то ли от убойных доз кофеина. Знобило, я надевал на себя все теплые вещи, что мог найти; дома ходил, завернувшись в плед. Из горячего душа выходил красный, будто рак ошпаренный. “Тепло забрала",— злился я сначала, а потом и думать, и бояться, и злиться перестал. Ноги передвигал, трубку брал — и ладно. Спать хотелось только — вырубался в метро, один раз даже в очереди на кассу в “Пятерочке” заснул. А стоило лечь — ни в одном глазу.

Сколько это продолжалось, не знаю — счет времени я не вел. Точно наступил февраль, под ногами уже хлюпало, но ветер пронизывал и пробирал до костей под самой теплой курткой и свитером. Я сидел дома с литровой чашкой кофе и ждал ночного звонка. Но зазвонил не телефон, а мобильник. Рома.

— Живой?

— Частично.

— Не шути так. К метро давай, быстро.

— Что случилось?

— Беда у нас. Ребенок бахамута от родителей сбежал, наверх лезет.

— А я чем помогу? — я судорожно пытался вспомнить, кто такой бахамут.

— Чем сможешь.

Я наспех натягивал куртку, шапку и заматывал шарф. Вроде бахамут — это дракон из какого-то древнего аниме. Или рыба, у Борхеса встречал. Впрочем, разницы для меня не было никакой, я все равно не понимал, что от меня нужно.

У входа в метро меня караулил Роман, он подпрыгивал на месте и смешно вскидывал голову — то ли от нетерпения, то ли от холода. Куртка на нем была короткая. Больше никого не было: станция давно закрылась на ночь.

— Наконец-то, — он выдохнул изо рта облачко пара.

— Рыба или дракон?

— Ни то ни другое. Сам увидишь.

— Что делать-то?

— Помогать!

Тем временем мы вошли в пустой холл. Кассы были закрыты, основное освещение выключено, и я почувствовал себя героем Глуховского. Страшно не было, наконец меня охватил азарт и проснулось любопытство. Мы перемахнули турникеты и сбежали по застывшему эскалатору.

Кажется, мы были последними. Внизу, на платформе, кучками стояли люди. Или нелюди, по виду сразу и не разберешь, а присматриваться было некогда. Я увидел Семена и махнул ему рукой. Он не заметил, он напряженно смотрел в глубину туннеля, словно поджидая опаздывающий поезд. Медведь стоял в кольце подтянутых парней, по виду — спортсменов. Я узнал Щенка — Медведь положил ему руку на плечо. В центре толпы я увидел — второй раз в жизни — свою квартирную хозяйку. “Точно ведьма", — убедился я. Волосы у нее были небрежно собраны в косу, по полу волочилась длинная обтрепанная юбка, а пальцы с длинными когтями сжимали — я прищурился — айфон. Она бросила на меня взгляд, затем снова уставилась в телефон. Все молчали.

Из правого туннеля временами раздавался низкий звук, будто кто-то мычал или стонал. Звук был плотным, почти осязаемым, пробирал насквозь. Он то становился громче, то слегка затихал, но чувствовалось, что что-то приближается.

Ядвига Петровна махнула рукой с телефоном, привлекая внимание.

— Он рядом.

Толпа нестройно загудела.

— Есть идеи?

Вязкая тишина и снова низкий стон, еще ближе.

— Наверх ему нельзя, погибнет. Маленький еще.

— А что делать-то? — выразил общее мнение одинокий выкрик. — Силой не пускать?

Ядвига Петровна на мгновение задумалась.

— Колыбельная. Нужна колыбельная. Надо, чтобы он заснул.

— Петь вслух? Давайте тогда репетировать! — я так и не понял, издевался этот одиночка или был серьезен.

— Конечно нет, дубина. Пойте про себя. Думайте о хорошем, желайте ему крепких снов. Он просто ребенок.

— Ничего себе малыш…

В этот момент из-под свода показался бахамут. Он был похож и на рыбу, и на дракона, но больше всего походил на гигантского аксолотля. Светлая, почти белая шкура, четыре тонкие лапки; наросты на голове, совсем не похожие на наружные жабры; плоский рыбий хвост. Маленькие глазки на плоской морде и широкий рот, растянутый в улыбке. Был ли он разумен, что им двигало, откуда он выбрался — в моей голове пролетело множество вопросов. А бахамут медленно полз, перебирая лапами, занимая всю ширину туннеля.

— Контактный рельс отключен, — шепотом ответил мне Рома, когда я вопросительно посмотрел на него. Хотя бы один ответ.

Бахамута было жалко. Он больше не улыбался. Ему было жарко и тесно, тонкая шкурка покрыта ссадинами и порезами, когти на слабых лапах обломаны. Он пытался заползти на край платформы, но сил и места для маневра не хватило. Тогда он тоненько завыл, плюхнувшись нежным пузом обратно на жесткий рельс. Совсем как ребенок. Абсолютно нечеловеческий ребенок. Я видел мелких гремлинов, жеребят кентавров, младшую сестру банши и мелких волчат-оборотней, все они были — ну, относительно — людьми, бахамут же был чем-то совершенно иным, но при этом вписывался в их мир полностью, без остатка. “Он точно разумен, — подумал я. — Нас собрали, чтобы мы как-то на него подействовали, все вместе, он слишком силен". Но в чем была его сила, я так и не понял.

Толпа молчала. Ядвига Петровна размахивала телефоном — мне показалось, в такт какой-то песне. Я не был до конца уверен, но решил, что всем известное “Баюшки-баю”, наудачу подхватил ритм, начал раскачиваться и гудеть под нос без слов. Рома покосился на меня, на Ядвигу, обреченно выдохнул и тоже загудел. На нас начали оглядываться, Ядвига Петровна одобрительно закивала, и через несколько минут весь народ на платформе слаженно покачивался и гудел “Баюшки-баю” себе под нос. Было в этом что-то гипнотическое, сонное: мерный гул и покачивание, будто перед носом бахамута медленно колебался гигантский мобиль.

И это сработало. Бахамут недоуменно смотрел на нас слезящимися глазами, затем начал ворочаться на рельсах, укладываясь на бок, как ребенок. Мы качались и гудели колыбельную долгие полчаса, пока он не закрыл глаза. Я сам еле стоял на ногах, хотелось спать, а мир вокруг казался каким-то нереальным.

Ядвига Петровна подняла руку, и все замолчали.

— Всем спасибо, можно расходиться.

— А дальше? — спросил я у Романа тихо.

— Оборотни помогут унести, наши люди в метро все уберут и закроют.

— Я пойду?

— Ага, — Роман не отрываясь смотрел на бахамута. — Жалко его, да? Маленький такой.

— Жалко, — но представлять взрослого бахамута мне было страшновато. — Слушай, а откуда он вообще здесь? Мифология же не та.

Рома тихо рассмеялся:

— От верблюда! Мы тебя не смущали — вампиры, единорог, Баба-яга, — а бахамуту ты удивляешься. Ну даешь!

Я отвернулся. Притворяться обиженным было глупо, он был прав: их присутствие в нашем мире меня ничуть не смущало. Но я все-таки сделал вид, что расстроен, и засунул нос глубже в шарф.

Идти наверх по выключенному эскалатору сил пока не было, поэтому я рассматривал спешащих мимо меня людей: кивал знакомым, исподволь разглядывал незнакомцев. Неважно, кем они были на самом деле, они были людьми. Они собрались вместе, чтобы помочь ребенку. Я еще раз посмотрел на бахамута. Он тяжело вздыхал во сне, сжимая и разжимая когти на передних лапах, задние подрагивали, хвост беспокойно дергался. Какие сны ему снились? Я прикрыл глаза. Если бы было можно, я бы упал спать рядом. Мне показалось, он теплый и мягкий. Меня вдруг снова начало знобить.

Платформа быстро пустела. Остались оборотни, пара десятков, Медведь был за главного. Ядвига Петровна тихо давала им указания, и они шустро расстилали на полу сеть из одеял. На левом краю платформы, за их спинами, стояла девушка в красном пальто. Она стояла прямо на краю, покачиваясь на носках.

Я схватил Романа за плечо, он поморщился и сбросил мою руку:

— Что?..

— Ты видишь? Она сейчас упадет! — у меня перехватило дыхание.

— Кто? Где?

— На краю, видишь? Упадет же, ее током ударит.

Он сам схватил меня за плечо — первый раз за все время.

— Там никого нет. Рельс отключен! — но я уже не слышал, а бежал к краю платформы.

Это она. Она хочется согреться, она упадет на рельсы и ее ударит током. Прожарит до самых костей. И все закончится. Это неправильно. В этот раз меня никто не просил о помощи, я бросился спасать сам.

Я почувствовал, что запнулся и уже не бегу, а лечу к краю. Перед глазами мелькнула красная ткань, я попытался ухватить ее пальцами, но они прошли сквозь воздух. Ее не было, не существовало. Сзади кто-то закричал. Через мгновение я вывалился с края грудью прямо на рельсы. Что-то хрустнуло, во рту появился вкус крови.

Я не мог пошевелиться и даже дышать, меня будто накрыло тяжелым одеялом, а сверху еще и придавило кирпичами. Но долго лежать не пришлось, кто-то осторожно поднимал меня на платформу, передавая с рук на руки. Еще секунду спустя я лежал на полу и смотрел в потолок, вокруг меня суетились люди, я не мог разобрать лиц.

— Осторожнее, осторожнее!

— Ребра сломаны, два справа. Открытый перелом голени.

— Скорую вызвали?

— Едут, я с ним поеду.

— Ребенок не проснулся?

— Спит.

— Зачем он прыгнул, не было же никого?

— Морок у него был. Звонки чудились, девушка мертвая приходила. За ней и прыгнул, наверное.

— Морок?

— Точно. Не было ничего. Ни звонков, ни визитов. Мы проверили. Умерла она давно.

Голоса утешали, успокаивали, журили, пока один, женский, не добавил жестко:

— Все закончилось. Сто лет жить будешь.

Бахамут тоненько засвистел во сне. Где-то вдалеке раздался телефонный звонок. Я закрыл глаза.


End file.
